Hidden Love
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: What happens when Steve Randle little Sister Juniper and his best friend Sodapop Curtis fall inlove? there forced to hide it knowing that Steve would not approve and the fact the Soc's are trying to take her for their own
1. Chapter 1

The last bell rang I quickly ran to my locker and pulled my leather jacket out I had to get to the Dx Station as fast as possible I had to wish my older brother good luck there was a rumble tonight and I always worried about him and the boy's as I stepped outside I shivered it was a cold October day I started to walk with ever car that past I prayed it wasn't Soc's I wasn't like most greaser I was small and weak I couldn't fight back the only thing I could do was run something I was luckily good at I started to get close to the lot I saw a blue mustang pull up beside me I bit my lip it was Bob the super Soc he'd be fighting in the rumble tonight he always did

"hey doll face" he said I knew he was trying to start something he stopped the car and got out I saw his switchblade in hand he smirked

"were going to have a little fun" he said walking closer I turned around and booked it as fast as I could I turned down a trail and climbed up a tree clinging to it I watched as bob and his friends ran up the trail they paused below the tree

"this way" bob yelled leading them down one of the trails I let out a sigh and stayed up in the Tree I soon saw Dall, Ponyboy and Johnny walking down the trail a smirk formed on my lips I climbed onto a branch they were to busy smoking to notice me I jumped down in front of them and screamed

"boo" they all jumped

"holy shit Juni don't do that!" said Pony holding his hand over his heart I giggled

"what the hell were you doing up in that tree kiddo" said Dallas putting me in a head lock and messing up my hair I bit his hand gently and he let go

"super Soc" i said simply and started to skip and twirl

"he didn't hurt you did he" Dallas said you could hear the anger and concern in his fast

"Juni like a cheetah" I said making weird pose making claws out of my hands and lifting a leg the chuckled

"that you are" said Dall draping his arm around me we walked to the Dx station and as soon as I saw Steve I bolted out from under Dall's arm ran at my brother full speed tackling him in a hug he looked up at me

"You're late" he said in his over protective tone I stood up and brushed my self off

"am not" I stated

"you are by half an hour" he stated firmly "what happened" he looked me dead in the eye's I saw Soda walk out of the store I ran over to him

"soda!" I yelled he wrapped his arms around me picking me up and spinning me

"hey Juni were have you been?" he asked raising an eyebrow I looked down then backed up

"well Super soc tried to start things again but I ditched him" I said

"Juni like a cheetah!" Johnny Added me and Pony laughed at his joke and Dall shook his head

"didn't touch you did he" Steve said in his over protective manner i rolled my eyes

"no" I said rolling my eyes I went over to the gas pump were soda was standing he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up on top the pump

"do you guys really gotta go fight tonight" I said looking down

"you know we gotta Juni we need everyman we can get" said Steve

"but Dally's like 3 guys in one and Dar he's superman!" I stated trying to argue they chuckled

"that may be so but we still gotta go" said Dall I pouted Soda patted my leg

"well be okay Jun you know that" he said giving me his Sodapop smile I couldn't help but smile back me and Soda gazed at each other

" your gonna be staying at Soda's while were at the rumble dad ain't home" said Steve pushing Soda out of the way and taking me off the pump

"If Two-bit ate all the damn cake again I swear to god i'm gonna ... i'm gonna..." The boy's all looked at me waiting for me to speak

"Ill get Dally to hit him" I said smiling the boy's all chuckled

"and I had my hopes up we'd finally get to see you deck someone" said Pony

"my little sis ain't a fighter she don't need to that's why she's got me" said Steve putting his arm around me protectively

"and my big brother has bad breath" I said pushing his face away the guys laughed we waited for Soda and Steve to get off work then headed to the Curtis house they were walking so slow I tried to push Steve to go faster but i wasn't working

"uhhg your to slow!" I yelled I pushed past them and ran ahead I only got to the stop sign when Steve yelled I looked back at them still walking there slow pace I sat down on the ground legs crossed with my elbows on my knees propping my head up as I sat there watching them get closer I couldn't help but think how good Soda looked in his Dx shirt and how badly I wanted to rip it off they all started to walk by me Soda was the last to and before he did he bent down grabbing my arm and side and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder

"really Soda c'mon!" I said he just chuckled I propped my head up using my elbows against this back I heard the gate to there house creek open I peeked to see everyone had gone inside and he was still walking I pushed my self up with one hand and used the other to spank soda

"giddy up horsey" I said he laughed and then slapped my ass gently

"nah I'm enjoying the view" he said I could hear the smirk on his face I couldn't think of a come back I just blushed I watched as the front porch steps passed and as we walked in the door I closed it behind him

"will you put her down man" said Steve Soda dropped me down onto the couch my leg's over the edge and my back on the cushions I sat like that for a while even when Soda and Steve came and sat on the couch next to me soon Darry came home they started to talk about the rumble I really wanted to see one

"hey Darry.." I said in the most innocent voice I had he looked at me with an eyebrow raised

"yes Juni" he asked suspiciously

"can I come watch" I asked with a grin I knew he'd say no but before he could even open his mouth Soda and Steve both shouted no beside me I flinched

"ok ok... I just thought Id ask gosh..." I flipped my self off the couch and went and sat on Two-bit's back he was In Mickey land he peeled his eyes away from the Tv to look up

"hey baby cakes" he said to me

"hey cake face" I said patting his head I started to get sucked into mickey-mouse It felt like only minutes had passed when I had to get off Two-bit because the rumble was going to start soon I hugged the boy's Soda was last he hugged me tight

"we'll be careful I promise" he said kissing my cheek then running out the door I watched as the boys hooted and hollered Steve did a back flip off the truck I shook my head and went back inside I headed to the kitchen and took out the chocolate cake I cut my self a piece and put it on a plate grabbing a fork I went to the living room and sat down I flicked threw the channels till I found 13 ghost's it was a horror movie something Steve never let me watch I put my cake down and ran to the fridge grabbing a coke before running to Soda's room I took his blanket and a pillow and walked back out to the living room I laid down on the floor elbows resting on the pillow he blanket around me and started watching the tv mindless eating my cake and drinking my coke as the movie progressed I felt my eye's being glued the screen with horror all the lights were off except the Tv I was shaking under the blankets biting the pillow suddenly the front door busted open I screamed louder then ever had in my life and hid under the blankets shaking all I could hear was howls of laughter the lights flicked on and I was still shaking I felt the blanket lifted off my head Two-bit fell to ground laughing seeing me shake Darry walked in and shook his head sitting down in his chair I crawled over to him with the blanket and pillow he picked me up and placed me on his lap holding me I was still shaking

"shut your trap's guy's you scared her half to death!" Darry Said sternly the boy's all calmed down

"no wonder she's terrified she was watching 13 ghosts alone" said Pony collapsing onto the couch I could see Steve looking at me I tried to look away

"I told you no horror flicks Juni" he said sternly I looked down Two-bit put it on Mickey-mouse and all the boy's started to talk about the rumble I felt my self slowly starting to drift off Soda must of noticed it cause I heard his voice speak quietly under the boy's loud one

"want me to take her Dar I ll go lay her in my bed" his voice was soft and calming Dar must of nodded cause I felt my arms being draped around his neck and he lifted me up carefully the blanket still wrapped around me I opened my eye's a little to see him looking down at me

"I didnt wake you did I?" he asked softly I shook my head and nuzzled him

"im glad you came back safe" I said quietly he put me onto the bed gently

"Promised i would Jun I better get out there before Steve thinks something happening" soda said with a chuckle I just nodded and curled up in his bed

"night Juni" he said softly

"night Sody" I said my eye's closing as I fell back asleep I had a horrible night mare about the dream I shot up quickly and heard a bang fallowed by an

"oww" I looked over the edge of the bed to see a shirtless Soda wearing nothing but boxers I looked down at him wide eye'd

"what was that about?" he asked sitting up

"I had a nightmare.. im sorry" I said quietly Soda smiled and stood up sitting next to me he pulled me to his chest it was warm and soft

"no need to fear Super soada's here" he said softly putting one hand out like a super hero I nudged him gently

"Darry's superman not you silly" i said he shrugged

"hey I tried" I giggled a little

"so how did you make this" I said point to me him and the bed "fly with Steve?" I asked him raising an eyebrow he let out a small awkward chuckle and rubbed his neck

"he may think I'm sleeping on the floor fully dresses" he avoided eye contact

"when you get in trouble i'm laughing at you" I said pulling the covers back over me and laying down

"ill take that as I do so at my own risk" he said getting under the blankets beside me he pulled me to him wrapping his arm around me tightly he nuzzled his face into the crook of neck and we both slowly fell asleep when I woke Soda was still holding me closely birds were chirping at it was just starting to get light out I gently rolled over

"soda" I whispered he groaned a bit I shook him gently he groaned again

"wake up soda" I said to him

"five more minutes" he groaned again I rolled my eyes

"get up right now Or I scream rape and all the boy's come in here and see you in nothing but your tighty whiteys" I threatened he sat up

"how can something so small and so darn cute be so damn evil" he said pinching my cheeks I nipped at him he laughed and got out of bed

"i'm gonna have a shower want to join?" he said playfully winking

"in you're wet dreams" I said sarcasticly laying back down and pulling the blankets over my head covering my blushing cheeks after an hour or so all I heard was

"belly flop" before being crushed under Two-bit I wiggled out form under him

"can't breathe" I managed to muster out he sat up a smirk on his face as he started to tickle me I squealed kicking my legs tears forming from the laughter

"help me" I pleased Soda came out of no were in nothing but a towel and tackled Two-bit to the ground they started to Wrestle I stood up

"im getting out of here before Soda looses his Towel" I announced running out the door as I got in the kitchen I saw the boy's eating chocolate cake for breakfast

"Darry " I whined

"new thing of peanut butter in the Cabinet kiddo don't worry I know you don't like cake for breakfast" he said I smiled happily and skipped to the kitchen I took the Jam from the fridge and put it on the counter taking out two pieces of bread before opening the peanut butter it was brand new the surface creamy and smooth I stuck my finger in curling it to get a blob and then stuck my finger in my mouth doing a little dance

"soda hurry up or we'll be late for work" yelled Steve his mouth full of cake I put some jam on my bread putting it together with the piece with peanut butter I then stuck my finger back in the peanut butter not really paying attention I went to put it in my mouth but m hand grabbed my wrist I looked just in time to See Soda sticking my finger in his mouth and licking the peanut butter off he pulled away and smirked

"thanks doll face" he said kissing my cheek then running off with my PB&J I glared at him for a moment

"SODA" I screamed he shut the door I stormed into the living room

"he steal your Sandwich again?" Asked Pony looking up from his book

"yes and for it i will get him back oh will I ever" I said glaring at the door Pony laughed I went and made a new sandwhich and sat there thinking nibbling it how would I get him back then I smirked

"two-bit" I said in a sweet innocent voice

"yes baby cakes?" he asked me looking up from the Tv

"help me get back at soda?" I asked he smirked

"oh you know I will"

"ha sure thing" he said i clapped happily jumping up I ran and quickly had a shower stealing on of Soda's shirts since it was the first one I could find I then went into the kitchen i filled a rather large bucket up with water then walked into the living room

"alright let's go" I said to Two-bit he smirked and took the bucket for me we headed for the station

"so what the plan?"

"sweet and simple you go in freaking out saying im crying and asking for Soda he comes out and bam i dump the water on him" I smiled

" I like it" he said we walked in silence the rest of the way I went and got set up standing on a stood out side the door were I couldnt be seen Two-bit got a running start he ran into the store seconds later a Soda ran out and as soon as the door closed I tipped the bucket over his head leaving him dripping wet head to toe I gently placed the bucket on his head jumping off the stool

"and that is what you get for stealing my sandwhich" I said walking in laughing as I walked in Steve looked at me confused

"I thought you were at the Curtis place up set?!" he asked I just smirked and walked over to Two-bit sitting on his lap

"in 3 2 annnd 1" I said and just on time Soda came bursting in the door still soaking wet holding the bucket in one hand two-bit and Steve burst out into laughter I sat there triumphantly Soda walked towards me

"come give me a hug Juni" he said smirking my eyes went wide I dodged him causing him to hug Two-bit who stopped laughing on complained he was soaked I stuck my tongue out at them running out the door I ran a little ways just out onto the side walk and then Bob's car pulled up his friends in the driver seat reached out for me just missing as I ran towards the store Soda came walking out .I hugged him tightly hiding behind him he looked down at me

"socs" I squeaked out he stood up straight in a defensive tone they started to walk towards us I opened the door and squeaked

"socs" with in seconds Two-bit and Steve were outside standing beside soda me hiding behind them

"what do you want" Spat Steve his voice with anger

"oh you know what we want Greaser" One of the Soc's said glaring at my brother

"get lost" said Two-bit

"well get lost when we get that pretty little thing hiding behind soda boy here" said Bob my eye's went wide I held onto soda tighter

"you will never get my sister Bob she's to good for you" Steve said spitting at Bob one of the Soc's were about to hit him Bob put his hands up

"Is that so Steve well I could give her anything she wanted she wouldn't have to wear you and your friends old hand me downs she could eat like a queen with me get a good education leave your trashy side of town" bob kept going on about how good he would be I felt Soda get tenser as Steve just looked away I took a deep breath and let go of soda standing infront of him he put a hand on my shoulder

"well well it seems she's agree's with me Greaser" bob said smirking

"shut your no good filthy pie hole you stupid Soc Id rather marry a rock then even have to sit next to you the dump on the hottest day of summer smells better then the colonge you wear as for my clothes I like them I like a whole lot better then that shit you'd have me where I dont need a good edcuation to be happy I dont need to be rich with money because Im rich with love and friendship something you will never have" I yelled at him and then I did something that shocked us all I slapped him straight across the face

"now get you and your dirty Ape friends the hell off our Turf right now or so help me god you will regret it" I said firmly they backed away and got in the car

"this ain't over Greasers!" bob yelled I finally let my breath out and turned to the guy's

"go baby cakes" said Two-bit pulling me in for a hug I looked over at Steve and Soda they didnt move they looked like Statues

"I think I broke them" I said poking soda he snapped out of it then looked at me

"that was very out of character" he said looking at me

"he was making Steve up set... no one makes my big brother upset but me!" I stated stomping my foot Two-bit and Soda laughed then headed in I walked over to Steve and hugged him

"don't feel bad" I said to him he stroked my back

"he was right tho Juni I cant take care of you I cant afford the things you need" he said sighing

"Steve I got everything I could ever need I got the best big brother he loves and cares about me I got a gang of greaser boy's who we both know would do anything for me that's all I need I dont need money and fancy cars not when I got love and friendship" Steve hugged me and we headed inside when I saw that Soda was still soaking wet I started to laugh they all looked at me

"sorry.. Soda's still soaked made me laugh" I said and before I could even react soda crushed me in a hug soaking me

"and now so are you" he said smiling

"yeah except you have a full day of work left and I can go home and change" I said tapping his nose and skipping out the door I the paused waiting for Two-bit we both then headed to my place to get me changed me and Two-bit slummed around the Town for most of the day before heading back to the Curtis place and as we reached the gate Soda, Steve Johnny and Pony were walking out

"hey we were just going to go get you guy's were heading to the park" said Pony

"Park" I screamed and started to jump around like a little kid "oh boy oh boy oh boy I love the park" I screamed

"We know" all the boy's said at once I smiled they headed to the park I walked into the middle of the group

"who gets the honours of carrying me up the hill" I asked with out notice soda stopped and bent down I squealed like a little kid I didn't actually think any one would carry me I wrapped my arms gently around his neck wrapping my legs around him he stood up holding my leg's and we caught up with the boy's when we got to the park they all took off I tried to get off Soda but he wouldn't let me instead he turned to the trail and started to walk

"soda I want to get a swing before there all taken"I whined he just chuckled

"I have something better in mind" he said gently letting me down then gently pinning me to a tree one of his hands on it the other on my waist I opened my mouth to ask what when his soft lips came plummeting down on mine


	2. Chapter 2

It was soft and passionate Soda gently ran his hand up and down my side I slid my hand up his chest around his neck he dropped his other hand and wrapped it around my waist and pulled me to him deepening the kiss after the world around us seemed to melt away it was just us to Soda gently cupped my cheeks with both his hands still kissing me he then slowly pulled away resting his forehead on my we stared into each other eye's he let go of my face putting his hands above my head on the tree he leaned down again to kiss me I smirked and ducked out of the way he turned around looking at me a smiled and took off down the trail

"get back here you little one" he yelled after me I ran to park the swings were all taken I ran over to them and tried to push Two-bit off he wouldn't budge

"it ain't happening babycakes" he said pushing holding his ground

"Two-bit" I whined he just smirked

"Fine then!" I said walking away I walked over to Johnny and gave him the puppy eyes he patted his leg I sat down gently he wrapped one arm around my waist keeping me in place Two-bit looked over at us mouth hung I stuck my tongue out at him Johnny moved the swim a little I leaned against him the boy's started to talk about things and I got bored I went over to the monkey bars I climbed up them and sat watching the boy's chat Soda had joined sometime ago he looked over at me and wink I blushed and looked away as it started to get dark I jumped off the monkey bars and walked over to Steve I sat on his lap my arms around his neck shoulder rested on his chest and listened to the boy's talk for a while I eventually drifted off to sleep when I awoke I was at home in my bed I sat up it was already 2pm Steve would probably be having a heart attack at work I got up stretching and had a quick shower I decided id wear a dress today just to mess with everyone mind I braided my hair and put on a pair of converse and slipped on my jean jacket before heading out the door I started to walk to the DX on the way I saw the Bob blue mustang there was no one in it he probably had tennis practice i felt the blade Dallas had giving me for protection in my pocket Id never pull it out but it felt safe to have I took it out flipping it open I looked around there was no one I stabbed his tire and pulled the knife a little cutting a hole I did it to all of them but one putting my blade back I smiled to my self and skipped to the Dx Steve was helping some clearly grumpy old man I giggled at him he always managed to get stuck with stubborn people I opened the door and saw Soda leaning behind the cash register reading a car magazine I skipped behind him and sat in the spiny stool spinning once around

"have a good sleep Juni?" he asked looking up from his magazine

"yup I didn't even hear Steve leave for once" I said giggling he smiled and looked out the window I looked to see what he was looking at Steve was still arguing with the old man he turned to show him something and when he did I felt soda tilt my chin to him he kissed me once quickly the looked back at his magazine a smiled plastered on his face I blushed and moved the stool closer to the counter when I did Soda reached his arm over and laced his fingers with mine hiding them behind the counter I looked at the magazine with him I didn't really like cars and I didn't know anything about them but I liked looking at them soon Steve walked in

"do you always gotta stick me with the old grumps?" he asked Soda

"yeah that why I dont end up like you" soda joked Steve shook his head

"did you do your homework?" Steve asked me I rolled my eye's

"Ill do it later" I said to him

"you better you need to finish school kiddo" he went to mess up my hair I leaned back

"no touching" I said to him he laughed

"want a coke kiddo?" he asked me

"oohh oh yes!" I said overly excited he went of to the Ice box

"want one Soda?" he asked I laughed

"you still find that funny after all these year huh?" asked Soda

"how could I not your name is sodapop and he's offering you a Sodapop" I said laughing Soda shook his head and Steve came back and Soda rang him up once he paid I took my drink from him and sipped it they started to talk Soda still holding my hand behind the counter I looked out the window

"Tim alert" I said said to them they turned to the door as soon as he walked in

"hey Steve, Sodapop, Pipsqueak" said Tim the boy's said hi and I squeaked I couldn't talk near him he scared me even though I knew he'd more likely protect me from someone then hurt me I squeezed Soda's hand he squeezed it back

"you seen Dall" he asked

"not today" said Sodapop

"you pipsqueak I know he watches you" I shook my head looking down

"still scare you?" he asked I nodded he chuckled and left I shivered I spent the rest of the day with the guy's till we headed to the Curtis place all the boy's were already there Two-bit and Dally already drunk and not soon after Steve and Soda were getting drunk to Darry had gone to bed and the boy's were getting to loud for me I took one of soda's buttons up and slipped in on under my jacket walking out the back door and sitting in the grass I could still here the boy's but it was much quieter I heard the back door open and slam shut soon Soda was stumbling down beside me I looked over at him he didn't look all that drunk I looked up at the stars propping my self up with my elbows I could feel Soda staring at me I looked over at him he slowly leaned closer planting his lips down onto mine gently he slowly pulled away

"I love you Juni" he whispered quietly

"I love you to Soda" I smiled at him he pulled me closer laying down one hand around my waist the other behind his head I rested my head on his shoulder

"It's beautiful out here" I said quietly

"not as beautiful as you" Soda's lips gently kissed my head I blushed we laid there for a while

"Soda come wrestle" a drunk Steve yelled from the front porch Soda sighed and looked at me

"go on he'll thinks something up if you don't" I said to him he sighed and kissed my head

"come in soon alright?" he asked I nodded he walked inside and I could hear the boy's wrestling I waited for it to calm down before I went inside Johnny , Pony and Steve were all past out and Two-bit looked like a drunk zombie staring at the tv I walked behind the back of the couch and ruffled Soda's hair before heading to the room I I took my jacket off and dropped it on a chair I slid the straps of my dress off under Soda's button up I was wearing and then wiggled it off I buttoned the shirt up then Crawled into the bed I soon said the weight shift on the bed I turned onto my back Soda leaned over me and smiled he kissed me softly on the head before laying down next to me he wrapped his arms around me

"I wish we didn't have to hide from your brother" he said softly I sighed

"I do to but you know how he get's and I don't want you two getting into a huge fight" I said Soda stroked my side

"I know beautiful I know" and with that he kissed my neck gently and we laid there till sleep came. When I had awoken Soda was out of bed and I could hear Darry yelling at him to get ready I laughed I stretched before getting of bed as I walked into the living area Two-bit was on the floor and Soda was in nothing but a towel on the couch suddenly my eyes were covered

"Soda go put something on my little sis don't need to see that" said Steve I rolled my eye under his hand I heard Soda get up chuckling then Steve moved his hand

"don't worry sis I got yah" he said I shook my head and went and laid down on Two-bits back I patted him on the head and started to watch Mickey-mouse

"those to act like such kids for there age" I heard Darry say

"yeah except Juni still looks like a lil kid she's so small she still cant get on half the rides when the fair comes to town" Pony teased

"Two-bit Pony's picking on me" I whined Two-bit rolled over gently getting me off then charged at Pony they wrestled

"how close those to are makes me think there gonna grow up and get married" said Darry my eye's went wide

"Icky!" I yelled they all laughed at me "that would be like marrying Steve sick and wrong and not to mention alot of cleaning" The boy's laughed harder at my cleaning joke

"Let's go you two before your late for work" said Darry pushing them out the door they waved to me Pony and Two-bit

"two-bit ease up on the kid" said Darry closing the door

"yeah Two-bit" said pony pushing him off I laughed then went back to watching Mickey-Mouse Two-bit sat down beside me and put me in his lap we sat there watching a Mickey-Mouse marathon all day but I ended up moving onto Johnny's lap when he showed up Two-bit was to loud for me he kept yelling this to Pony in my ear I was so sucked into the tv I didn't even here Darry, Soda and Steve come back after work

"look what you've done to her Two-bit you turned her into a Zombie" I faintly herd Steve say

"I did not she's perfectly fine" Said Two-bit I felt something poke my side I squeaked jumping up into the air

"yup she's fine" Said Soda smirking I glared

"not cool alright just not cool"I said shaking my head and sitting back down Soda messed up my hair I grabbed his arm and bit it gently he winked Steve squished his way inbetween us

"how was your day?" he asked me I shrugged

"I watched mickey-Mouse" I said to him

"what about your homework?" he asked

"im gonna go help Darry see yah" I said getting up and running just out of his grasp I ran into the kitchen Darry looked at me

"Forgot to do your homework again?" he asked I nodded "get to it" he said simply I groaned sluggishly moving to the living room I picked up my bag and brought it do the dining room table and stared to do my work I could hear Two-bit laughing at me but ignored him knowing Id be in shit from Steve, Darry and my teacher if i didn't finish my homework before school tomorrow


End file.
